


NCIS Xmas

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The NCIS agents celebrate the Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NCIS Xmas

Abby, Ziva, Jenny, Tony, Gibbs, Ducky, McGee, Breene and Palmer were at Jenny's house in Georgetown, finishing the final preparations for Christmas. It was the night of December 24 and the snow lay on the doorposts of French windows of Jenny's house, but the place was very cozy, with a roaring fireplace.

Abby was excited using her black long-sleeved dress and white ruffles and was sitting on McGee's shoulders, putting the last ornament on the Christmas tree, while Gibbs put more wood in the fireplace and Tony with Ducky and Palmer would get the drinks in the bar. Ziva and Jenny were in the kitchen, finishing cooking.

Jenny had an apron under her red dress and finished baking the pudding, while Ziva finished tidying up the basket of candied fruit. The brunette ex-mossad took off her apron, getting in her navy blue dress and leaned against the kitchen counter, smirking.

"So..." Started the brunette.

Jenny turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"So?"

"When will you deliver Gibb's Christmas present?" Ziva asked, curious.

"Sorry, but what makes you think I bought a gift for Agent Gibbs?" Jenny asked, surprised.

Ziva tried to disguise the laughter, pushing a strand of her brown hair.

"Well, I saw you put all the presents under the tree, but I have not seen it there, so I figured you did not want him to see in front of everyone."

"And what you bought for Agent DiNozzo?" Jenny asked, smirking.

Ziva turned to the oven when she felt that her cheeks were blushing.

"I think the pudding already in order."

"Ready, Ziva."

When was eleven, all went to the main room, opening gifts, taking their champagne flutes. Ziva went to Tony, who had exchanged gifts with McGee, who had won a collection of ties of the Justice League. The brunette tapped his shoulder.

"Tony, here's your present."

The brunette with green eyes looked surprised, but he opened one of his smiles aside to receive the red present. Before opening, he opened his arms and pulled Ziva into a hug. The brunette, a little surprised, returned the hug, feeling the warmth and aroma of him and moved closer. Tony buried his face in her curls, breathing deeply, before separating and pulled out a box from his pocket, handing to her. She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Thanks Tony." She said

"Ziva Wow, thanks!"

He had opened the package and saw the DVD collection of Stephan King, accompanied by a Christmas card with her handwriting, wishing him a Merry Christmas. Ziva opened her gift and seemed touched, smiling slightly to see a pair of earrings in white gold, heart-shaped.

"Tony, it must have been expensive." She said, surprised.

Tony grabbed her chin and said gently, before going to the Palmer:

"Worth every penny, only to see your face." He smiled.

Ducky seemed engrossed in the book that Gibbs gave him, talking about medicine. Palmer and Breena were on a couch and hugging after exchanging gifts. McGee had taken Abby to the window, to deliver her gift. The Gothic put her Caf- Pow cup aside and her green eyes sparkled with expectations.

"Abby well, I did not know what to give you for Christmas, your taste is varied sometimes. But I hope you like it." McGee said.

The man looked a little nervous and handed him her gift. Abby smiled and opened it, looking startled. Along with a stuffed turtle, had two tickets to Fun's show. Abby, with one hand holding the tickets and the other arm, holding the turtle, threw herself into McGee's arms, who staggered a little, hugging her back.

"Tim, how did you get those tickets? They were sold out when I went shopping!" She exclaimed, amazed.

McGee without releasing from her embrace, looked at her shining face.

"I convinced Tony to talk to a friend of his who goes to work on the show and he gave me these tickets." He said, prided.

"McGee , you're awesome. You 're coming with me, right?" She asked, smiling.

"C-course I will."

Abby let out of his arms and gave him his present, which was in black and silver paper. McGee opened it and smiled. She had given him a chain with a silver crucifix. The boy smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which she received with a smile. Abby clasped her hand to him and they went on to Palmer and Breena.

Gibbs, who was talking to Tony and Ziva and had a glass of Bourbon in hand, felt someone touch his shoulder and he turned around and saw Jenny. He smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Jen."

"Happy Christmas Jethro." She said with a little smile.

And then she left the room. Gibbs found something in the pocket of his black overcoat and took a Christmas card and immediately recognized the handwriting of Jenny.

_Merry Christmas Jetho. I know that this card will not erase the pain you felt when I left you in Paris, but I feel much regretted, is a regret that I will take with me until getting old. I never stopped loving you, not this Christmas eve. With love, Jenny Shepard._

Gibbs sighed, putting the card in his pocket and left the room to go after her.

"Go Boss, auch !" Said Tony, grinning.

Ziva slapped him on the back of the head, causing him to shut up.

Gibbs got to the office and there was Jenny with something in hand, sitting in the chair that was behind the dark wood table. She bit her lip, thinking of the best way to deliver this.

"You read?" She asked, neuter.

He nodded, walking over to stand besides her.

"You're right. A card will not erase what I feel." He said, hard.

Jenny tried to keep her head up, never taking her green eyes of blue.

"But does not mean we cannot give another chance for us again." He finished, with his blue eyes, soft.

"Oh Jethro..." She sighted, smiling.

She stood up, facing him and he took his hands to her face, bringing her face and kissing her. Both felt the electricity go through their bodies while their lips molded and Gibbs removed a redhead stir behind her ear, deepening the kiss.

When they parted, Gibbs said:

"I love you Jen."

"Will you still love me, even five years from now?"

"Until we're old." He promised, smiling.

"I love you too Jehto. Here is your gift."

She handed him a gift and he opened it and saw a new silver watch. He smiled, taking out the old and putting the new, admiring it.

"Thanks Jen, here is yours. I did it."

She raised an eyebrow, taking the wrapping and opening. A smile escaped from her lips. He had carved a small wooden rose an wrote her named, Jen. She shook her head, feeling she might cry and threw herself into his arms.

"It's beautiful Jethro, thank you."

The two kissed again, and embraced.

Back in the room, Ziva was still talking to Tony, who talked about some of the movies that were in the box that the brunette had given him, when he looked at the ceiling, first surprised and then, smiling.

"What Tony?" She asked, curious.

"We are under a mistletoe Ziva." He told her, trying to hide his grin.

Startled, she looked up and saw mistletoe, her cheeks blushing. She narrowed her eyes as Tony approached over her.

"Ziva, you know what that means?"

"Of course I know." She said, rolling her eyes.

"You don't want?" He asked, a little disappointed.

Ziva bit her lip, thinking and then her eyes softened.

"Who knows, maybe something good happens?" She asked, smiling.

Tony smiled and leaned closer, bringing a hand up to her cheek, stroking it and Ziva closed her eyes, bringing a hand up to his hair before kissing. When they parted, Ziva smiled aside.

"Was it good?" The brunette asked.

"Enough for a second time."

She closed the distance again, kissing him with more urgency this time and Tony smiled, returning.

When Jenny and Gibbs returned to the room, everyone gathered in the beautiful dining table that had turkey, potato salad, candied fruit, pudding and other things and toasted with champagne, laughing and hugging while Ducky cut the turkey and Gibbs opened another bottle of champagne.


End file.
